Friends, Lovers or Nothing?
by TheBirdOnTheVinyl
Summary: Santana has a hectic life, she's working with her friends at her own restaurant she recently opened in New York. One evening she meets Miss Pierce, a broadway dancer that will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 **_

Brittany started to feel herself regretting doing this. Why? Why had she agreed to go on a date with him? She didn't even have feelings for him, she didn't find him attractive, nor interesting. She sighed again, she didn't know how many times this evening she had sighed and she knew that she would be doing it through-out the whole evening. She nervously ran her hand through her blond locks, she looked down on her light blue dress, regretting wearing it as the New York evening was just getting colder and colder. It was pitch black outside and she could hear the loud sound of New York traffic flashing by her. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder making her jump and turn her head around.

"Brittany!" He grinned, scanning her body from head to toe, starring a bit longer at her cleavage " You look beautiful!" He smiled sweetly as he gently kissed her on the cheek. 

"Hi Artie" Brittany put on her best fake smile "What a beautiful night isn't it?" She said as she looked up at the starry sky.

"Not as beautiful as you" Artie said with a wink. Brittany felt herself barfing in her mouth, this was going to be a long night. Avoiding eye contact, she asked" Where are we going?"

"Well, my friend from work told me about this new restaurant that seems delish!" _"Oh my god who says delish…" _Brittany wondered as she pretended to listen, nodding, smiling at the right moments as he explained about his friends and how wonderful this place was.

"Well, let's get going" She smiled sweetly as he took his arm in hers and started walking down the street towards the restaurant.

"S, Puck! Two more orders for Puck Burgers and 3 more Lopez chicken pasta, 3 César salads and 5 crème brulee !" Quinn, the blond waitress shouted as she entered the kitchen, her arms holding several empty plates as she dumped them in the sink where Lauren, a intern took care of all the dishes. Quinn quickly took the new plates and headed out to serve her customers. As soon as she left, another waiter, this time a black haired male, entered the kitchen. Basically doing the same, leaving the plates to Lauren, giving Santana and Puck new orders and then taking the ready plates out for his costumers.

"Lopez, this is insane, we _need_ to get more help in the kitchen, I mean come on, this place is getting more and more popular every week!" Puck, a mohawked guy said as he continued to hack the onions. 

" I know, I know. But it's hard to trust people, what if they fuck things over, don't you remember that guy Jesse? He practically set the whole kitchen on fire!" the Latina said as she threw on 3 more chickens on the stove and started to chop the salad. Santana remembered how after Jesse, never wanted anyone else then Puck and her to touch their kitchen. Lauren, the girl doing the dishes had been working for them over two months now and she still wasn't allowed to touch anything except the trash and the dishes.

"San, I don't care if you're worried. We have to much to handle, we need to find someone and this is just too much!" Puck practically yelled as he started to stress. He could never have guessed starting a restaurant in New York would be so stressful. He never believed that they would be so successful either. He sighed and counted to ten in his head, trying to calm himself down. Never had the restaurant been fully booked. People where lining up and had to order a table at least 2 weeks beforehand.

The Latina sighed, closed her eyes and corrected her chef hat on her head and finally said " Yeah, you're right. But work now, talk later." She turned around and started to continue on the crème brulee.

***

Brittany and Artie entered the Restaurant, it was a cozy atmosphere, but yet classy. Brittany had to agree, this place really was something else. Her high heels made clacking sounds against the dark wooden floor. The grey walls had several black and white paintings on them of Elvis and other celebrities from the 50's. Artie and Brittany waited only a couple of minutes before a waitress came up to them offering to take them to their table. After sitting down near the window the waitress finally introduced herself.

"Hi, My name is Quinn, I will be at your service today here at "The Edge"." She said with a kind smile as she gave them both their menus and told them she would arrive shortly. Brittany smiled and thanked Quinn as she started to look in the menu.

After a brief silence Artie finally spoke "You know, I'm an expert with food" He said as he raised an eyebrow flirtingly at her. " Is that so?" She said, her gaze not leaving the menu. " Yeah, I remembered once at my work, we had a business dinner and all of my co-workers ordered fish but I knew that you should never order fish at a restaurant because it is not hygienic and then they all ended up puking except me." He said with a proud smile plastered on his face. Brittany hid behind the menu and rolled her eyes. As on cue Quinn, the waitress arrived and was ready to take their order. She looked over at Artie, who was obviously checking Quinn out. _"Are you kidding me?"_ Brittany thought as she politely smiled at Quinn.

"Eum, well… I don't really know what good here" Brittany said as a light blush sneaked up on her cheeks. Quinn smiled sweetly at her and told her that they we're known for their fish and chicken. Which made Artie snort.

"Everybody know that you should never order fish at a restaurant" Artie said wisely as Quinn just eyed him weirdly. She always tried to be polite but sometimes the customers where just so weird .He was obviously a douch bag, he wasn't attractive and he just seemed awkward, but Quinn pushed those thought out of her mind.

"Why is that?" She asked as she tried not to seem bitchy.

"Well It's un-hygienic. You never know what kind of dirt you have in your kitchen" Quinn frowned, looking at him as he was some sort of idiot.

"Well I assure you" But the blond girl sitting opposite him cut her of. " I'll order a Puck burger" She smiled sweetly as she handed the menu to Quinn. Quinn smiled sweetly at her, at least she was polite.  
>"Well, honey. I think, with your job, you should really consider what you order, you maybe should order a Cesar salad. Burger contains a lot of fat." He said as he smiled kindly at her.<p>

Both girls could not believe their ears, Brittany was shocked she couldn't believe that he had just told her what to order and Quinn looked just as shocked as she was.  
>Brittany turned around and looked at Quinn<br>"On second thought…" Brittany said as she took a stray of blond hair and tucked it behind her ear. " I'll take a Puck Burger with extra bacon and extra cheese" She ended it with a wink towards the waitress who just laughed, nodded and wrote it down on her pad. "And you?" She asked, not as polite.

"Well, I'll order a Lopez chicken pasta and a bottle of your best red wine" He said with a smirk towards Brittany who just sighed.

" I'll be right back" She said politely as she left towards the kitchen.

***

The time passed slowly for Brittany, listening to Arties stupid stories, he never asked her anything and didn't even seem to care. He was just to occupied with himself. She kept sipping her wine, looking at the wine glass and then out the window. The view was really beautiful. She sighed again, she wanted that waitress to come back. She seemed nice and funny and at least someone to keep her of her mind from _him. _

Finally what felt like hours. Quinn came back with their food. She seemed stressed Brittany noticed, she worked both in the bar and walking around ordering food.

"Looks delish!" Artie commented as he looked down at his and Brittany's meal. She had to admit, even though she didn't like Artie. He did have a point. It did smell and look good. She took a piece from her burger and she had never tasted something so good in her life. "Mhhh, it tastes really good" She said as she took another bite, suddenly realizing how hungry she was. Dancing the whole day really made you hungry. Artie took a bite and his eyes went wide.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked, he seemed shocked. "This chicken is raw, and so is your burger" He said as it was the most obvious thing in the world. Brittany eyed her burger, nothing was wrong with it, it tasted lovely and Arties chicken seemed perfect too. "Artie what are you talking about?" She asked as she frowned at him, he just gave her a wink and said "I'm getting us a free meal".

He waved Quinn over and Brittany could already felt that this was going to be awkward. 

"Hi, Quinn. I'm sorry to bother you" He said sweetly. Quinn looked around to see people impatiently waiting for her, but she turned around smiling at him politely. "No problem sir, what seems to be the matter."

"Our food is raw" He said straight forward. "Raw?" She repeated, not really believing him. "Well, mine is not raw…" Brittany started but Artie interrupted her. "Don't listen to her, she's just polite." He waved her hand at her like she was no one important.

"Well, I can see from here that it's not raw…" Quinn tried to convince him, but he didn't stop.  
>After a while of going back and forward, the male waitress came up next to Quinn. "Quinn, what seems to be the problem?" He asked her as he put a hand on her shoulder.<br>"Blaine, this man insists that the food is raw, but I can see from here that it's not" Blaine eyed him suspiciously and looked over at the blond girl sitting with him. She had her face in her hand and you could clearly see how embarrassed she found the situation.

"Ok, well. I'll just call over the chef, I'll be right back" He said with a smile as he jogged towards the kitchen

***

Santana was stressing, she had a lot more to do. She had around 7 more meals to finish, both her and Puck knew she had no time to waste. Just when she was going to take the food out of the oven Blaine ran into the kitchen calling her name.

"Santana! We have some…eum problem?" Blaine said as he shifted awkwardly on his feet.

"Problem?" She asked as she lifted her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Yeah, a costumer claims that their, I mean…_his_ food if raw." He said as he tried not to hold eye contact with the fierce Latina.

"My food? Raw? Are you fucking kidding me? My food is _never_ raw!" Santana said as she practically screamed the last part out.

"Well, I know that and both me and Quinn can see that his food isn't raw, but he keeps insisting. He even insists that his partners food is raw even though she protests…" He said uneasy. He loved Santana, but having her as a boss was kind of scary.

"Oh my god, are you kidding me? I so do not have time for this…" Santana said as threw her apron off and she briskly walked out of her kitchen.

***

Quinn turned around to see the angry Latina walking towards them with a bitchy look on her face. "Now you've done it…" She said barely under her breath.

"What seems to be the problem?" Santana said, not even trying to seem polite. She looked down at the man sitting in front of her. She'd seen his type around here before. Nerds, what thought they were something . They always thought they knew better then anyone else.

"Well, my food is raw and so is my partners" He said as he pointed toward Brittany. Brittany just blushed " Don't bring me into this, I loved my food!" She said, stumbling over her words, this was just too embarrassing.

Santana finally turned around to watch whom that voice came from. When she turned she felt herself go red. Those eyes, baby blue. Piercing through her. That girl was beautiful. Her blue dress fitting perfect on her body, the shoulder straps fitting perfect to her strong shoulders. Her blond hair, put up in a bum and had some stray hair falling out of it. Santana hade never seen anyone so beautiful.

Santana was a loss of words, which had never happened to the fierce Latina. She felt her moth go dry and she bit her lower lip, trying to regain control of the situation. She had a job to do.

Little did she know the blond thought exactly the same thing about her.

"Well, miss eum…" Santana started out awkwardly, only to be given a weird look form both Blaine and Quinn.

"Pierce" Brittany said sweetly. Santana felt her cheeks go red.

"Well, miss Pierce. Is there any problem with your food?" She asked as professionally as she could. Brittany smiled at her and shock her head, telling her how wonderful the food was.  
>"Well then, Mr. Pierce let me just" but before she could continue Brittany cut her off. " We are not married… we are… not dating." She said and saw Arties eyes widen from shock and then becoming sad. It was an awkward silence in the air before Santana coughed and restarted.<br>"Well, eum…sir. I can see that my food is not raw. I can taste it for you if you want too so I can assure you that it's not raw. I never serve un-fished food. So either you leave, I call for security, before I throw you myself out of_ my_ restaurant" She said with an icy voice, before she turned to Brittany. " But you are more then welcome to stay" She smiled sweetly as Brittany thanked her and Artie suddenly stood up looked at Brittany with an angry frown and left the restaurant.

"Well…I'll just…get back then. Have a lovely evening miss Pierce." She said awkwardly as she rushed off to the kitchen, leaving Blaine and Quinn looking confusingly at each other.

It was getting late and Brittany was sitting at the bar, ordering another drink. She wasn't drunk. She took non-alcoholic drinks because she had to work in the morning. But she really didn't feel like going home and it was really nice at the restaurant. She and Quinn had talked every time Quinn came to the bar. They realized they both had a lot in common and that they enjoyed being in each other presence. Almost all of the costumers had left, and Brittany and Quinn were just gossiping and talking about interests. Brittany told her about her Broadway career and that she danced in Wicked with some friends.

"You know…" Brittany said after about an hour talking to Quinn. " I really like you" She said with a smile. Quinn laughed and agreed that she liked her too and she noticed how every time the kitchen door would open the blond would look after what she could only believe was Santana. "Well, after tonight I think I owe you one. Or the whole crew, how many people work here?" She asked as she took a sip of her drink. "We're five." She said with a shrug that made Brittany almost spill her dink. "Five? Oh my god that's nothing!"

"I know, we need to hire someone more in the kitchen and out here. But we don't know who." She told Brittany about the Jesse incident that made the blond laugh tears and Quinn followed her.

"Well, I was thinking. Because you guys saved me from a date and we kind of fucked up your work, I could only repay with some tickets to Wicked, if you're interested. Like, you could invite that black haired girl, and the waiter and well who ever you want." She said with a sweet smile. Quinn looked at her with big eyes.

"Really?" She said as her eyebrows shot up. "Yeah, why not. I could get maybe, 5-6 tickets? If you guys are interested and I have some friends that can cook and be good waiters? If you need help and all" She said sweetly.

"Oh my god! I've always wanted to see a Broadway musical!" She said a bit to overexcited making herself blush. Which only made Brittany laughed.

"Here is my card, call me so we can sett up a time and everything" As she was about to walk away she turned around and awkwardly pointed at the kitchen.

"The chef… what's her name?" Brittany asked curiously as she felt a blush sneak up on her cheeks. Quinn just laughed and rolled her eye's.

"Her name is Santana"

"Santana…" _I like that…_ Brittany thought, as she tasted the name on her tongue. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Santana, open the door!" Quinn's muffled voice could be heard from the other side of the bathroom door. Santana stood in the shower, taking much more time than necessary. She just kept singing while she shampooed her hair.

"Santana, I really got to pee!" Quinn's desperate cry filled Santana's ears and she just grinned to herself as she sang louder.

"Oh my god! S, you're unbelievable! You are so childish!" Quinn said, standing in an awkward position.

"Well, if you wouldn't have eaten so much bacon, and therefore become thirsty and then ended up drinking all the milk for _my_ coffee this wouldn't have happened!" Santana said in a sing song voice. She turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her and one for her hair.

"Saaaaaan!" Quinn pleaded.

"Ok, ok! Fine, whatever, go pee!" Santana said laughing as she opened the door, just to have Quinn pull her out and jump in, locking the door behind her. Santana just laughed. Quinn never learned that she was after all Santana Lopez, the bitch. Her way goes. Simple as that. Santana headed to her room, changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top and went into the kitchen, just to be followed by Quinn.

Santana poured up the last coffee. Quinn took a seat at their table and looked at her friend. "Yesterday…" Quinn started. Santana's ears perked up, memories of the encounter with the blond rushing through her mind.

"Yeah, what about it?" Santana said casually.

"I have never seen so many people at the restaurant before." Quinn said, while Santana nodded, being grateful that Quinn didn't bring Miss Pierce up. "Yeah, people seem to like my food, I'm just that talented" She said with a smirk which made Quinn roll her eyes.

"Well, what I was going to say was that we need more people to work with. At least two or three more. We can't keep this up, at least not on the weekends." Santana sighed, _why did people have to bring this up all the time?_

"I know, I just… I don't like the thought of someone I don't know walking around in our restaurant" Santana said honestly as she jumped up on the counter, sipping some of her coffee.

"Well that Brittany girl" Quinn started.

"Brittany?" Santana questioned as she looked at her while drinking her dark coffee.

"Yeah, the blond one, the one that had you stuttering." Quinn smirked as Santana's eyes went wide for less than a second only to have them return to their normal size again.

"I don't know what you are talking about" She said as she avoided eye contact with Quinn, looking around the kitchen instead.

"Come on, I'm not stupid, you totally like her! I think she likes you too", she said with a smirk. Santana was a player, and seeing Santana so weak and blushing brought Quinn's attention. Santana just played it off cool, acting like she didn't care, but her heart had started beating a bit faster when she heard what Quinn had just told her.

"Oh, her! With the guy that insulted my food. Yeah what's with her?" Santana asked as she jumped down from the counter and sat down opposite from Quinn.

"Well, I have some news about it, but you'll hear it when we're going to meet up Blaine and Kurt for lunch." She said with a sweet smile.

"So you're not gonna tell me? But you still started this conversation?" Santana asked as she arched her eyebrow.

"Well I will not tell you everything. But I will tell her that I have her number if you want it" She winked before continuing "And she has some friends that apparently can cook really good and are looking for a job and another friend that is a waiter." Quinn said. Santana looked at her while she pushed up her glasses that kept falling down her nose.

"Yeah?" She asked, actually interested.

"Yeah" Quinn repeated, a victorious smile suddenly spreading on her face.

Santana always felt uneasy when Quinn got that cocky smile. "What?" She asked. It felt like Quinn just kept her wondering the whole morning, like she was always one step ahead and Santana didn't like it. At all.

"So you don't like it when there are strangers in your kitchen. But then you meet this blond girl that you become incredibly awkward around. And suddenly, you're ok with the thought of having strangers in your kitchen?" Quinn asked, with a playful grin plastered on her face. Santana sat there a couple of seconds, not really knowing how to answer that. It seemed kind of unlike her. She would always, even though the girl was hot, say no. But this girl wasn't only hot, she was beautiful. But she couldn't go all mushy over some girl she had barely ever talked too. She had to keep it cool, she was a Lopez. She had pride.

"Well, no. It still makes me feel uncomfortable. But I mean, if we look at the circumstances, it is best that we gather some employees as fast we can and I trust that you have found some promising people. If not, I will go all Lima Heights on your ass if you fuck with my business" She smirked. She was just trying to convince Quinn that that was the only reason why she agreed. Hell she even convinced herself. Santana was back in the game.

"Whatever S, we got to get going if we are going to meet Blaine and Kurt for lunch and I, for a matter of fact, don't want to be late…_again _because of _you._" Quinn said as she shrugged and went into her room to get herself ready.

"…Well, it's…you…fuck!" Santana cursed under her breath as she realized that she had no good comeback.

One and a half hour later they were both ready, makeup and all. They headed towards a dinner around the corner from their apartment. It was just a 5 minute walk and they were in front of "their" little dinner. When they had moved to New York some years ago, this was the first place the friends went to and after that it had always been "their" place.

They walked into the dinner that had a 60's feel to it and saw Blaine and Kurt sitting near the back, looking out over the clouded street, probably talking about Kurt's fashion job. Santana and Quinn greeted their friends and sat down at their regular places. The old waitress Dorothy came by, looking over at their table. She didn't even have to ask what they were getting before she came back with coffee for Santana and Blaine, while Kurt and Quinn took tea and everybody ordered the club sandwich as always.

"Where's Puck?" Kurt asked as he took his first bite from his food, looking over at Quinn and Santana who sat on the other side of the table.

"He's at the gym." Quinn said while she rolled her eyes and everybody except Santana started laughing. She was distant today, just looking out the window thinking. She was brought back to reality when she heard Kurt's high pitch scream that seemed to make everybody, people at different tables and their table, look at him weird. He blushed and started sipping his tea.

"What did I miss?" Santana asked as she turned to look at them.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders as Blaine said "Quinn just told him about Brittany…" He looked as confused as the rest of them.

"No you guys don't understand. You said her name was Brittany Pierce. Brittany. Pierce!" He looked at them as they were the complete idiots.  
>"Oh my god you guys come on! Brittany S. Pierce?"<p>

"Brittney Spears?" Santana said while raising an eyebrow. She knew that if she saw Brittney Spears she would recognize her. Sure they both had blond hair, but more than that they looked nothing alike.

"No! Santana, just no!" He said as he took the Wall Street paper hitting her several times while saying "How! _**Bang **_"can"_** Bang**_ "you" _**Bang **_"be"_** bang **_"so" _**Bang **_"stupid!"

"Ow, ow stop it…stop it... OK I GET IT JUST STOP HITTING ME!" She yelled as she forcefully took the newspaper from his hands placing it out of his reach. "Dios mio" She sighed.

Quinn and Blaine were just sitting watching while their friends, or in Blaine's case boyfriend and his boss/friend, hitting each other, which was a weird interaction. Quinn and Blaine looked at each other and just shrugged, as they would never understand them.

"You were the one who said Brittney Spears!" Santana said as she fixed her hair.

"No, I said Brittany _**S.**_ Pierce! Biiiig difference honey! She is like famous on Broadway!" He said as he clapped his hands together like a child on Christmas.

"Really?" Santana asked. She was getting more and more intrigued by this girl by the second. She was practically bending over the table because she was so eager to hear more, which did not go unnoticed by Quinn and Blaine who just smiled.

"Yeah, she's in Wicked and apparently this girl can dance! Before that she went on a tour with Beyoncé, way back when "Put a ring on it" was popular!" Kurt said as he continued with his little rant. "You guys, was she nice or a total bitch? I could totally see her as a bitch. You know popularity getting the best of her" Kurt said in one breath, suddenly breathing in the air he didn't even realize he had lost.

"Actually" Blaine started "Quinn talked to her the most, but she seemed to be really nice, polite and not at all cocky." Blaine said as Santana and Quinn just nodded their heads.

"Blaine, honey, tell me. Was she as beautiful in real life as on the photos?" He asked being all excited again.

"I don't know, why won't you ask Santana" Quinn said as she smirked evilly. Santana could feel her cheeks going red as she coughed awkwardly, trying to avoid Kurt's glare.

"Oh my god, do you like her?" Kurt said as he gasped.

"I don't like her, I have barely talked to the girl. But she was hot I'll give you that." Santana said causally.

"She had Santana stuttering" Quinn added quickly as Blaine laughed at the memory while Kurt's eye's just went wide.

"Santana…stutter? How does that even work?" Kurt asked as he looked at Santana as if she had grown 2 more heads.

"I was stressed, I had a full house and then that asshole started to complain about my food. I stressed. That's all, nothing more nothing less." She said confidently.

"Oh we will see about that next time you meet her" Quinn said with a smile, while Santana shot her eyes open in surprise. "N...next time?"

"Yeah, next time. That's actually why I brought all you guys together. Brittany felt bad because of what that guy did towards you and the rest of the employees. So she said that she could get us some tickets for next week's show." She said with a smile

"But they have been sold out for months!" Kurt said, completely in shock.

"Well apparently we are an exception!" She said enthusiastically. "She said we could bring 5-6 people and that I should call her after we know who can come. So are you guys up for it?" She grinned as she saw the look in Kurt's eyes. "I take it as a yes?"

"Yes all the way and… oh my god! We are going to see Rachel Berry!" Kurt continued his rant while the group settled that Quinn, Santana, Puck, Kurt and Blaine where going and Quinn would call Brittany later that week.

"One, Two, Three, Four and again!"

Brittany had lost count on how many times they had done this scene. She had perfected it a long time ago, it was just the new ones that kept messing it up again and again. She loved dancing, but this was over the top. Even Rachel seemed to get bored to do the same scene again and again.

"Ok, everybody let's call it a day!" The choreographer called out after doing the scene a couple of more times.

Brittany looked over at Rachel trying to get her attention through the crowd of dancers. Finally she caught her eye and she waved her over.

"That was a long work out. Even though I love reaching perfection, I reached perfection a long time ago with that one scene" Rachel said as she reached Brittany.

"I know what you mean, I'm so tired. I can't feel my feet" Brittany complained as she put her sports bag over her shoulder. They headed out of the auditorium and out onto the New York street.

"How was your date yesterday?" Rachel asked as they headed towards their apartment.

"Well, it wasn't that great, actually I-" But before she could finish, the short brunette had already interrupted her "I knew it! I told you, you shouldn't have gone on a date with him. If you just listened to me more often you would-"

"Rachel! I get it! You told me, but I felt bad, he asked so many times and I… I don't know, but I did meet some people, a cute blond that you would totally like." Brittany said with a smile.

"Britt, I've told you several times, I don't want to date anyone. I need to focus on my career." She said as she shook her head, laughing at her friend's enthusiastic ways.

"Well I invited them to next week's show, you know when Finn, Sam and Mercedes are coming to see us. You know their looking for jobs, well our new friends might have a spot for them at their restaurant" She said as she smiled proudly.

"Well that sounds lovely, we will help them in every way we can" Rachel agreed as she walked into the elevator going up to their apartment.

"And Rachel, promise me one thing…" Brittany said as she nervously played with her hands.

"Yes of course, what is the matter?"

"Please don't talk so much…" Brittany half whispered as Rachel's eyes grew wide. Just then her phone started ringing.

"Saved by the bell…"

++++

Back at the dinner the friends sat talking, lunch forgotten hours ago.

"But Quinn, are you sure she wasn't just being polite?" Kurt asked "It just sounds a bit too good to be true, you know?" He said as he shrugged.

"Kurt's right" Blaine said "Try calling her as soon as possible. I mean it would suck if we closed down the restaurant and then you don't even have any tickets." Santana nodded, it would have been a pain in the ass if that happened.

"Ok, fine I'll call her now", she said as she took up her blackberry and started to dial the number form the card.

"It's ringing" She said as everybody watched her eagerly.

"Put it on speaker!" Kurt insisted, just as she did Brittany answered.

"Hi it's Quinn!" They could hear some muffled sounds on the other end of the line, until

"Hi Quinn, it's Brittany!" The overly happy blond answered.

"Yeah I know, I'm the one calling you remember…" Quinn said with a goofy grin on her face. The blond was just too funny.

"Oh…right!" Brittany answered.

"Anyhow, I wondered…is the proposition still on, you know…with the tickets?" She said as she smiled at her friends.

"Yeah totally! Just come by next Friday by 6 o'clock and I'll get you guys in"

"Ok, sounds awesome. Santana and Blaine say's hi." She says and then Kurt lowers himself closer to the phone eagerly saying "And Kurt!"

Brittany laughed as she thought if she knew anyone named Kurt, but decided to let that one slide.

"Blaine…he was that other waiter right?" Brittany thought out loud.

"Yeah totally and you haven't forgotten Santana have you?" She said as she winked at Santana, who just elbowed her in the ribs.

"Oh of course not! She saved me yesterday! She's like…super man! But not really. But kinda!" The ditzy blond answered making Quinn laugh while Santana just looked embarrassed.

"Well Quinn, it's been fun talking to you but Rachel is nagging me about something again. I got to go, see you guys next Friday!" She said as she waved towards the phone. Then she realized they couldn't see her and just turned her phone off.

"See, it wasn't that hard!" Quinn said with a shrug as they all agreed.

The last week passed fast both for Brittany and Santana. Santana worked hard every evening. "The edge" was becoming the new hot spot. Though she loved it, she kept stressing about Friday. What was she going to wear? Was she going to hug Brittany when she saw her? What would they talk about? Was this the last time she would see her? Would they even have time to talk or would she just run off and do her show and then not come back? Was she expecting too much? She probably was. But Santana had never met someone like Brittany before. Sure their encounter was brief, but she had never stuttered before. Sure she's been left speechless once or twice, but never ever stuttered and it kind of freaked her out in every possible way.

Brittany was busy rehearsing, and even though she didn't have such a big part, she did have a big dance number that needed perfection. If she wasn't practicing, she was either with Sam or Finn, or she took her car to Queens and visited her old friend Mercedes.

Her mind would also slip to the Latina, but she didn't think about too much. She did think the Latina was attractive and she was grateful that she saved her from Artie, but she had never gotten the chance to really talk to her, which she hoped she would be able to do this upcoming Friday.

Friday finally arrived and the Latina was a mess, she still didn't know what to wear and she was nervous. She had never felt nervous before and it wasn't even like a date, she was going there with a bunch of other people.

She settled with some tight jeans, high heels and black top, reviling some cleavage, but not too much, keeping it classy. She also decided to wear a nice handbag that matched her outfit perfectly. She wanted to look hot, but classy, which she did, no questions asked.

Quinn had gone out before, saying she had some important errand to attend to and that she would meet up with her later. Santana put on her autumn coat and ran down to get a taxi. When she finally arrived, she was glad that she had dressed up. Some girls even wore long dresses; they all looked like celebrities, except from the average group of tourists. She saw Puck, Blaine and Kurt waiting for her by the opening, waving at her to come over.

"Well don't you look fancy" Kurt said as he hugged her tightly. She smiled at him and gave Puck and Blaine hugs too.

Right after that Quinn arrived, looking as dressed up as Santana, only she was holding a bouquet of flowers too. Before anyone could ask she said:

"These are for Britt, I mean she got us in at this really popular show, so I mean, she's totally worth it" The others nodded while they were waiting.

They had been outside for around twenty minutes waiting in the cold New York Autumn air before the blond was seen from afar waving at them to skip the cue. Santana felt her palms go sweaty as she saw what the blond was wearing, which was practically nothing. A tank top and a pair of short shorts, revealing the dancers long legs.

"Hi Quinn, are these for me?" She asked with a smile as she accepted the flowers from Quinn and got a hug. She went up and hugged Blaine too, and then she went forward and introduced herself to Puck and Kurt.

"This must be…Puck?" Brittany said unsurely with a playful smile on her face as he just nodded and took out her hand for her to shake. Then she turned around and held eyes with the shorter guy. "And you must be Kurt! Quinn talks about you guys a lot!" She said with a brief smile.

Brittany turned around to see where the last member off the group was and just as she turned and saw the Latina, she felt herself losing her breath. Santana looked absolutely gorgeous and she felt embarrassed wearing so little and with practically no makeup yet.

Santana was just awe struck, she felt like a teenage boy: nervous, sweaty and just awkward. She tried to play it off cool, until Brittany smiled and pulled her in for a hug. It was impossible to not inhale her scent. The smell of vanilla, it was intoxicating and her skin was just so soft.

"Hi…" Brittany said with a shy smile as the dark haired girl finally looked into her eyes.

"Hi…" she said weakly as she coughed awkwardly, trying to regain her power of speech. She started again, a bit more powerful this time.  
>"You haven't forgotten me yet have you" Santana said with a smirk.<p>

"I would never forget you, you're like my personal hero" Brittany smirked back, only to have the Latina break the gaze and blush slightly.

The other watched the two interact, stupid goofy smiles plastered on their faces. If someone would walk by and look at them, they would think they we're a bunch of idiots.

"Well, we should better start walking" Brittany said as she turned around and started walking backstage with the group, walking next to the Latina on purpose.

When they entered the back stage, all their eyes went wide. If they thought there were a lot of people at "The Edge", well that was absolutely nothing compared to this. People were running all over the place, stressing over their time limit.

"Wow…" The Latina commented, letting out a long impressed whistle. "Are there always so many people?" Santana wondered out loud as the blond turned her head.

"We'll everybody aren't here yet" She said with a kind smile towards the Latina, who just looked even more impressed.

"So, Santana… where are you from?" Brittany asked, because she really wanted to know something about this mystery chef.

"Well, I grew up in Ohio, Lima. Me and my friends…" She said as she pointed towards the gang walking shortly behind them, obviously listening to their every word "…moved here a couple of years ago and we opened a restaurant" she shrugged as she smiled at how interested the blond seemed to find her, though she kept palming the side of her pants, feeling sweat poll up, still feeling a bit nervous.

"Ohio? I really saw you for a city girl" Brittany said as she wondered out loud.

"I promise you, I love New York a lot better than my home town." Santana said as she sighed at the thought of Lima.

"I can understand that" Brittany said softly, and before the Latina could ask Brittany had already run ahead waving at some people to come join them.

One tall awkward man walked over, who's name apparently was Finn. The other guy, named Sam had weird blond hair and weird lips. Then there were two girls. One named Mercedes and one named Rachel, and Santana directly recognized Rachel from the other day when Kurt hadn't stopped talking about her. After spending some short couple of minutes with her, the Latina knew she would not like this girl.

"Well, you have to excuse me and Britt, we have to head out and do our hair and makeup, but maybe after the show, we could all go for a drink?" Rachel said politely. Santana's eyes were directly on Brittany and they both blushed slightly.

Before the Latina knew it Brittany was forcefully pulled away from them just to have Rachel whisper something in her ear while they walked away briskly.

"Well, let's go get out seats?" Finn asked awkwardly as the all nodded and headed towards the auditorium.

_**Hope you guys liked it. Review, alert and **__**suggestions?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"Well, you have to excuse me and Britt, we have to head out and do our hair and make up, but maybe after the show, we could all go and grab a drink?" Rachel said politely. Santana's eyes were directly on Brittany and they both blushed slightly.

And before the Latina knew it, Brittany was forcefully pulled away from them just to have Rachel whisper something in her ear while they walked away briskly.

"Ow Rach, you're hurting my arm" Brittany whined as Rachel pulled her closer to her face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel said as she pulled her in to the make up room. Brittany frowned, wondering what the shorter girl was talking about.

"Tell you what?" Brittany asked confused as Rachel sat down and started putting on her make up while Brittany stood behind her tilting her head to the side.

"That she was beautiful! I mean if you had told me that in advance, I totally would have dressed up a bit more, and not come out with basically no makeup!" Rachel said in disbelief as she shook her head, continuing applying makeup. " She's probably not even gay, she seemed pretty straight. But she was just so, charming." Rachel said as she sighed the last part out.

Brittany was confused. She never knew that Santana was Berry's type. She had always thought that Rachel liked blond haired girl, not hot Latinas. That Rachel liked more…cute girls. But not beautiful and hot like Santana. If the little brunette liked Santana and Santana liked her, jealousy would take the best of Brittany. She hated feeling jealous, but Rachel was after all her best friend. She would totally be by her side and just ignore the fact that Santana was down right gorgeous.

"Well, I'm sorry." Brittany said after a sew seconds of silence. "I really didn't think you would care. I know Santana is hot and all but I thought-"

"Santana?" Rachel asked, looking utterly confused. Suddenly realizing her mistake she smiled and shook her head at her blond friend.

"No Britt, I wasn't talking about Santana". Brittany felt herself exhale. She was revealed. She didn't know why she really cared that much, but for some weird reason she just did, the Latina was intriguing.

"Wait, then who are you talking about? Santana is obviously the most beautiful girl in the crowd tonight", she said and just as the words left her moth she felt herself blush.

"As much fun it would be to tease you right now about your opinion, my fathers thought me right from wrong for a reason. You may like whomever you want to. However, I was not talking about Santana. I think she is quite intimidating. She doesn't seem to like me at all. I was referring to Quinn as a matter of fact." Rachel said as she saw her friend processing everything she had said one more time in her mind. Rachel knew that Brittany usually found it hard to understand everything the singer said, especially when she talked so fast.

"So…you weren't referring to Santana?" Brittany asked as she tilted her head again.

"No, I told you this before, I was referring to Quinn. You even tried to hook me up with her"

"Ohh…wait, weren't you "too busy to date"?" She finger quoted.

"Well, I was, and I still am. But when the circumstances change, I want to have as many options as possible", she said as if it was the most logic thing in the world. Brittany looked at her weirdly, but decided to drop the subject and run off to fix herself for the show.

Three hours later, Santana and the rest off them stood outside on the street waiting for their two friends. They were all getting along, especially Kurt and Mercedes. Puck, Quinn, Santana, Blaine, Finn and Sam where also getting along better then what they could have believed. They we're all discussing the show and how amazing it was. Suddenly Santana felt a hand tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw the beautiful blond looking back right back at her.

"Hi", the blond smiled sweetly.

"H…hi" Santana smiled back.

"Hi! My god Brittany, you guys were amazing!" Quinn said as she grinned and rushed over to Brittany and Rachel. Santana didn't even notice the shorter girl standing next to Brittany.

"I'm glad you guys liked it" Brittany smiled happily at them.

The other kept talking to Rachel and Brittany about how amazing it had been, and Rachel seemed to love the attention. While Brittany thanked them shyly, her eye's drifted towards Santana from time to time.

"Did you like the play, Santana?" Brittany finally said. Santana was just about to answer when Puck jumped slightly in front of her.

"She absolutely loved it, you should have seen her drooling", he said with a wink, making both girls blush, while Santana just pushed her friend aside.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it…" Brittany said as she tilted her head smiling kindly at her, which only made Santana's heart beat ever faster.

"Let's go grab a drink and celebrate!" Puck cheered as they headed towards the bar.

After several drinks, the gang were either playing pool or sitting around the table talking to each other. Santana had been shy in the beginning of the evening. Brittany had tried to talk to her, but the Latina had only answered with short, awkward sentences. Now, when she was feeling tipsy, they were talking away about nothing and everything. Santana had even placed her hand on Brittany's thigh, stroking it lightly and to her surprise, the blond hadn't pulled away, or given her a weird look, she had just smiled at her and continued talking.

"And that's why ducks are my favorite animal" Brittany finished her story which a goofy grin on her face. Santana smiled adoringly at her, and if someone had said two weeks ago that she was going to be sitting with a star from Broadway talking about ducks and flirting with her, she would either have punched them or just laughed her ass off. But there she was, looking into Brittany's beautiful eyes, smiling as she kept on talking. She felt so…happy? She didn't know why, this was the first time they ever really talked. They just had a connection. Brittany understood Santana and the other way around.

Santana looked over at Quinn who was telling that something midget something funny, judging from the way Rachel would laugh.

"Britt, look" Santana laughed and pointed at Rachel and Quinn. "That dwarf is totally going to hook up with Q", Santana said as she rolled her eye's laughing.

"San, be nice. She's actually nice once you get over the fact that she talks a lot." Brittany said smiling.

Santana smiled, she didn't know why but it felt like she'd known the girl for at least a month already. Maybe she was just drunk, or maybe she just realized she had feelings for the girl in front of her. Whatever Brittany did, Santana just could not stop smiling, and she felt a slight ache from her smiling muscles. Santana felt her face leaning closer and closer to Brittany's while her gaze shifted from her beautiful eyes to those pink kissable lips. Britt smiled at her and leaned in.

"Oh my god Santana is that you?" A voice said, making Santana turn around and away from Brittany. She saw a girl from the bar walking over to her smiling.

"Oh shit" Santana cursed under her breath, but loudly enough for Brittany to hear. Santana removed her hand from Brittany's thigh, stood up and greeted the girl in front of her. Brittany took one long look at the girl. She was smoking hot. While Santana still looked beautiful, this girl just looked hot beyond belief and Brittany couldn't help but suddenly feel insecure about her appearance.

The girl looked over at Brittany and glared at her with a frown on her face before her eyes became ice cold.

"Santana, who's this?" The girl, obviously jealous, asked Santana, with words like venom.

"Eum…this? Eum-"

"My name is Brittany, pleasure to meet you" She said politely as she took forward her hand. The girl took it forcefully, making Brittany frown.

"My name is Mika, yes pleasure is _all_ yours." She said as she rolled her eyes. Santana elbowed her in the ribs while mouthing "Be nice". She only looked at her weirdly, she pushed both girls in and sat next to them. Mika completely ignored Brittany for the next 20 minutes and focused all her attention on Santana, whose gaze would always shift towards Brittany, who just sat there awkwardly. She felt so bad for Brittany, she didn't really know how to act in a situation like this. Her ex had just popped out of nowhere and started to make moves on her. While Santana didn't want anything to do with the girl, a week ago she wouldn't have said no for a reunion fuck.

She didn't really know how to act around Britt now when Mika was here. If she did anything, it would look like they we're dating, which they weren't… Her eyes kept drifting towards Brittany who kept playing with the umbrella from her drink. Santana's hand was no longer on her thigh, but on her own knees, rubbing her legs in a stressful way.

Brittany sat there and played with her umbrella feeling bored, jealous and bothered. Why did this girl have to show up? Who ever she was, she was making her fun evening miserable. Santana had finally opened up and was actually really nice and fun to talk to. But since that girl showed up, Santana had been acting more awkward than usual. She would sneak a glance at her from time to time, but nothing more. Brittany almost got the feeling that the Latina wanted her to leave. But how could she want that now, when just minutes ago they were just about to kiss?

Finally Brittany got enough and she excused herself. She left towards the rest of the group, where Quinn and Rachel stood and flirted while the rest of them played pool.

Back at the table Santana was trying to spot Brittany. Hell, why of all nights did Mika have to be here just tonight? She was having a perfect time with Brittany, and just when everything seemed at its peck, suddenly Mika was there, making everything so awkward.

"Are you even listening to me?" Mike asked as she tried to reach for the Latina, who just moved back from her touch.

"Yeah totally" She said, her gaze still looking after those blue eyes. She turned and met Mika's green ones instead, feeling slightly disappointed.

"What was I talking about?" Mika said suspiciously trying to see if the chef had listened.

"About that thing, you know whatever", she said as she shook her hand, dismissing the subject.

"Santana, stop looking for that Brittany girl, she left like ten minutes ago" Mika said. "Now I can have you all by myself". A sly smirk appeared on Mika's lips as leaned closer to the Latina trying to kiss her neck. Santana's eye's shot up as she pushed Mika off of her.

"What the fuck S!" Mika raised her voice. "Why do you care so much for her anyway, never stopped you before" Mike said while Santana just gave her a bitchy glare and walked off towards the rest of the gang.

"Quinn, have you seen Britt?" Santana said as she pulled Quinn closer towards her. Just when Quinn was about to answer she felt two small tender arms suddenly pull her back.

"No Santana, Quinn is mine!" Rachel slurred as she gripped onto the girl's hips. Santana suddenly felt the smell of booze and she turned away disgusted by the smell. How could anyone get so freaking drunk?

"Q, what the fuck?" She asked. Quinn just had a goofy smile on her face.

"No, mine!" Rachel kept repeating, making Santana roll her eyes.

"Yes whatever you dwarf she's yours, just tell me where Britt is" Santana felt a headache slowly coming.

"I'm hers…" Quinn said goofily, pointing at Rachel. "And B…B-bri-britt-a…yeah you know", she said whit barely open eyes, "left like, a looooong time ago! Didn't she babe?" Quinn said as she turned around and looked at the drunken Rachel, who just kept repeated saying "mine" in a low voice. It made Santana roll her eyes again.

"She said she was feeling sick!" the brunette smiled proudly, remembering what Brittany had told her. "And she was going to head home early", she said as she sleepily rested her head on Quinn's shoulder. "I hope she get's home safely, she usually get's lost…" Rachel said as her eye's widened. "Wait I'll go call her" Rachel sobered up as she went towards the restroom to call Brittany. Santana sighed as she massaged her temples. She looked over at Quinn who just kept swaying slightly from side to side and at the others. Mercedes and Kurt we're laughing hysterically about something Santana couldn't care less about. Blaine was showing of his pool skills towards Sam, Puck and Finn we're playing a drinking game with some bimbos by the bar.

"So, you and Berry huh?" Santana said with a smirk as she tapped Quinn playfully on the shoulder, only to have her almost tip over. "Shit Q, if you puke tonight, I will sooo not be holding up your hair." Santana said as she grabbed the girl's arm, keeping her steady while Quinn mumbled a sarcastic thank you.

"She's home" Rachel said as she reached over and pulled out a chair sitting next to Santana and Quinn. Quinn directly sat on her lap while tapping her feet un-rhythmically to the song. " I told her you where looking for her and that you we're worried." And Santana just mumbled thanks.

"Quinn, I think we should head home, you seem pretty drunk" Santana said calmly as Quinn just shook her head forcefully.

"No! I wanna stay here with Rach" Quinn mumbled into Rachel's neck. Rachel looked up sympathetically at Santana and just gave her a reassuring smile before saying

"Quinny, you have my number, I have yours, and we could totally meet up one day. But you need to go home now", she said, shocked by her own words. Rachel never understood how she could sober up so fast.

"Really? Because you are like… toootally awesome" Quinn said dreamily as she snuggled closer towards the petite girl.

"Santana and I are going to help you get a cab home and we will talk later ok?" Rachel smiled reassuringly at her, not knowing if she would actually call. After all, she had told Brittany earlier that day that she needed to focus on her career. But this girl was so funny, cute and charming, it made her knees go weak.

Santana and Rachel grabbed her from both sides and helped her out of the bar. Which was a hard task for Rachel, being slightly shorter then Quinn.

After spending minutes waving for a cab and within those minutes having Quinn yelling incoherent things towards people over the street, they finally got a cab and helped Quinn in.

"Hey, dwarf?"

"I can't believe I'm going to answer that but yes?" Rachel said as she turned around facing Santana who just smirked.

"Just you know…wanted to say thank you…for helping Quinn and, eum calling Britt." Santana said awkwardly scratching her neck. Rachel could see that it was not in the Latinas nature to thank people, so she just smiled.

"No problem, I'll see you around ok?" Rachel said as she closed the taxi door and waved one last wave before heading back towards the bar.

++++

"Ok Quinn, seriously help me out here, one more step come on" Santana said desperately as she held onto her friend for dear life. Quinn was practically putting on all her dead weight on Santana.

Finally Quinn made it to her bed and fell face first into the pillow sighting at the relief.

"Here, drink this" Santana said as she handed Quinn water. Quinn took and it drank it all, making the plastic bottle crack under her grip. It had become a routine for her and Santana, whenever they went out and one of them got a little too much to drink, the other one would take care of that person, even though it meant losing a one night stand, which happened a bit to often for Santana's liking.

"Thanks San" Quinn mumbled against the pillow. Santana leaned in and kissed her friend on her forehead. "Love you Q." She said, stroking her friend one last time on her head before exiting the room, feeling her own tiredness hitting her.

The next morning Santana woke up feeling better than she had thought she would. She was still wondering over the blond, but figured she had to get up and fix breakfast for her probably hung over friend.

30 minutes later Quinn emerged from her bedroom. Her hair was sticking out in directions Santana didn't even know existed, her mascara had been smudged out around her eye's making her look like a panda and she squinted her eyes, clearly not enjoying the beautiful autumn morning.

"Good morning sunshine" Santana smirked as she saw how Quinn wrenched at the sound of her voice.

"Shh, not so loud…" Quinn said as she sat down and put her hands over her ears. Santana just rolled her eyes as she put a plate in front of her friend.

"Here, eat your bacon" San said as she turned around and started making breakfast for herself.

"No…please no food…no bacon." Quinn said as she covered her mouth with her hand. Santana turned around looking at her with a weird expression. The day when Quinn Fabray said no to bacon was as unlikely to happen as the day pigs would fly.

"Wow, you must really feel like shit huh?" Santana said as she turned around, putting all her focus on the girl in front of her "And you really do look like shit"

"Thanks…" Quinn said through her hands.

"So, you and the hobbit huh?" Santana said a smirk plastered on her face as she pressed up her glasses that kept falling.

"Hobbit? Really San, she's actually really nice…and friendly." Quinn smiled, looking up at her friend.

"Yeah, you guys got really _friendly_ with each others" Santana said with a smirk.

"Shut up S, now tell me. What happened between you and Britt? You guys seemed all over each other, then she just left" Quinn said as she started to eat her bacon, which made Santana smile. Her Quinn was back.

"Well I don't know…everything went smoothly, then _Mika _happened." She said.

"Wait, you saw Mika?" Quinn said raising an eyebrow. "Wow…talk about awkward…"

"Not only was it awkward, she started hitting on me and Britt just sat there next to me and I didn't know what to do, you know… because we aren't dating and like… you know…" Santana said, struggling with her words.

"You really like her don't you?" Quinn said with a genuine smile on her face, holding her cup of coffee with both hands.

"I…I…well… I guess I do…she's just so funny, cute…smart…different you know." Santana said, blushing at her corniness. "But you know, whatever. She probably doesn't even want to talk to me anymore and she's like famous, she wouldn't want to date me and all." Santana said a bit too quickly, making Quinn raise an eyebrow at her, not believing her.

"You totally want her" Quinn deadpanned, while she took a sip of her coffee.

"No, if I wanted her then she would already be mine" Santana said coldly. Quinn just rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend, sometimes she was just so stubborn.

"You like her, I get that and I think it's good for you. I mean, bringing home random girls repeatedly can't be good for anyone. If you like her, go for it. What could be the worst that could happen? Sure she could say no. But then you at least tried, not just sat doing nothing and kept remembering that that one special girl that got away." Quinn said as she wisely smiled at her.

"I thought you felt like shit Dr. Phil?" Santana said sarcastically as she took away Quinn's empty plate and put it on the counter.

"Hey, just trying to help a friend. And besides I owe you one for what you did yesterday, it was really nice. Though Berry will probably never call me again, it was a fun one time thing." She said with a sigh and got up from her chair, making it creak in the process. "Well I'm off to take a shower" Quinn announced "And San?" She asked looking deeply at her friend, who just looked up at her with those brown eyes. "Keep in mind of what I told you today" She said as she left towards the showers.

Weeks went by. Santana hadn't heard anything from the blond. She saw pictures of her from time to time in the paper, but more than that nothing. She thought that it maybe was for the best, she had too much to do anyway. Her restaurant was keeping her busy and so did her friends. But she couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if she had called her and asked her out. Brittany was the only girl that had made Santana's heart beat faster then she knew was possible.

Their new friends had started working for her restaurant and Finn and Mercedes had proven to be excellent waiters, even though she had been suspicious about Finn in the beginning. He did drop things from time to time, but he was better than expected. Then there was Sam who worked in the kitchen. He was actually a great chef as Brittany had said. He really did make it easier for them and everything was just going perfect.

Quinn and Rachel's relationship had blossomed over the couple of weeks, they we're even an official couple now. Facebook and all. Even though the Latina found the midget annoying she couldn't help but smile when she saw them together. Quinn was really head over heels for this girl, which made Santana happy. The blonde deserved the best after all the douche bags she'd been through and they we're actually cute together. Rachel had brought up Brittany a couple of times and the group of friends had met each other several times. But Santana and Brittany always seemed to be busy the night the other could go out, which made the Latina a bit annoyed.

It was around three o'clock in the afternoon and Santana was sitting in a coffee shop, reading her book while drinking some coffee. It had become a habit of hers to once a week leave the apartment, go wherever she felt like, bring her book with her and read. When it was warmer she would usually head for the park, but it was late autumn making it impossible for the Latina to stay outside. She had found this coffee shop a few weeks ago and the best part was that no one knew about it, which made her relax, knowing she would be free from awkward encounters. Or so she thought.

"Santana?" A soft voice asked as Santana looked up from her book while she pressing up her glasses. Her eye's widened as she saw who stood in front of her.

"Brittany?" she said clearly shocked. "What are you doing here?" she asked, regretting the question as soon as it left her mouth.

"Well…I'm getting coffee…it is a _coffee_ shop after all…" Brittany said with a small unsure laugh.

Santana just shook her head. " Of course you are" She smiled at her stupid question.

"Is this seat taken?" Brittany asked unsurely as she pointed towards the chair in front of Santana. Santana looked at her confused for a couple of seconds before rapidly saying, " Yes, I mean No! I mean, eum sit…" Santana said as she blushed and Brittany just laughed her lovely laugh that made Santana weak to her knees. Brittany sat down and looked at the book in her hands and smiled. "Ah, would never have taken you for a Harry Potter fan. "

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me" Santana said with a challenging smile, which made Brittany laugh and shake her head.

"Like you wear those cute glasses?" Brittany asked as she pointed towards Santana's blushing face.

"Well, I usually wear contacts, but I thought I wouldn't run into someone today." Santana answered honestly as they both smiled at each other.

They sat there talking for hours. They talked about Rachel and Quinn's relationship, their careers, personal life and the list just went on. Before both knew it, it was 5 o'clock and Brittany had to leave.

"Well San, it was lovely to see you again" Brittany said with a kind smile.

"Yeah same with you" Santana said. _Ask her._ Her mind kept telling her.

"Well, I'll better get going." _Ask her._ "The show must go on" Brittany said with a chuckle which made Santana laugh.

"Yeah, I'll see you around I guess…" Santana said as she saw Brittany stand up and putting together her things slowly. It almost seemed as she did it extra slowly on purpose.

"Well, I'll better actually go now…" _Ask her._ "Bye Santana, it was fun to catch up" she said with a brief smile as she turned around and headed for the door. _God damn it just ask her! _But just like that, she was out of the out of sight. Santana sighed, why was she such a pussy? Why couldn't she just have asked her? Suddenly the conversation she had had with Quinn a couple of weeks ago came rushing through her mind. _If you like her, go for it. What could be the worst that could happen? _Quinn's voice filled Santana's mind as she quickly grabbed all her things and ran out of the coffee shop. When she exited she started looking for the blond who stood around 200 meters away from her calling for a cab. Santana's eyes widen as she saw a cab slowly approach her and she started sprinting towards her. The cab stopped in front of Brittany and she opened the door.

"Brittany!" Santana yelled as she finally reached the blond out of breath.

The blond looked at her with a shocked expression on her face, still holding the cab door open.

"Did…did I forget something?" Brittany said unsurely as she looked at the Latina in front of her with a confused expression on her beautiful face.

"No…just…I…you…Shit… I need to start training!" Santana said out of breath while holding her sides. Brittany smiled at her, but looked back at the cab driver that waited impatiently for her.

"San what is it, I really need to go." She said as she looked at Santana again.

"Will…will you…do you want to have coffee with me?" Santana finally said asked while looking at her with hopeful eyes.

Brittany frowned, Santana was really confused her.

"We just had coffee…" Brittany said, looking at her with confusion.

"No, I mean… yes I know. But I'm not talking about coffee, we could go for whatever, hot chocolate, tea, coffee, hell we can even go to a fruit bar or what ever. What I'm trying to say Britt is…will…w-will you go on a date with m-me?" Santana finally asked, looking at the blond as she started blushing furiously. Her glasses were falling down her nose again and her hands were palming the side of her jeans nervously. It was the cutest thing Brittany had ever seen. After a few seconds of silence, Santana just stood there awkwardly biting her bottom lip. Brittany was a loss of words.

"Is that a…a no?" Santana asked unsurely as she looked at the ground.

"What?" Brittany said, finally coming out of her gaze. "No, of course not! I totally want to go on a date with you!" Brittany smiled as she saw the Latina's grin, the biggest grin she had seen in ages.

"Yes! Eum I mean…cool…cool…" Santana said trying not to show her over enthusiasm as she scratched her neck while Brittany just giggled, grabbing her bag and taking out her card.

"Here's my number, call or text me." Brittany said with a big grin on her face too.

"S-s-sure!" Santana said again, blushing as she looked at those piercing blue eyes that looked dreamily into her brown orbs.

"But I _really _need to go now" Brittany said as she motioned towards the cab driver as he tapped his fingers impatiently at the steering wheel.

"O-of course!" Santana said, just as she was about to step back when Brittany pulled her in and kissed her tenderly on the cheek before winking at her and jumping into the cab that drove off, leaving a stunned Latina by the sidewalk, palming the cheek that Brittany just had kissed. She felt her knees go weak as she kept replaying that one moment when Brittany's soft lips met her cheek, it had not lasted more than a second but the Latina couldn't stop thinking about it. Finally, she realized she'd been glued to the spot over several seconds and looked around unsurely, watching if anyone had seen her. She decided it would be best if she headed out towards her restaurant, with a smile that wouldn't leave her face.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Santana sighed as she turned off the stove. The evening had been more hectic than she had anticipated. Puck had called in sick, leaving her and Sam with Puck's part too. But things where slowly changing for the better at "The Edge". Now that she had split everything up with the guys, Santana didn't need to work every night and could actually have a social life, even though more and more people just kept coming. She didn't know where they came from, but the important was that it kept the wheels turning at "The Edge".

Through out the whole evening she still kept her mind on a special blond that just had accepted to go on a date with her. She didn't know when, where or how. But she did know that it was going to happen, which made this Friday evening a little bit less stressful than usual.

She still hadn't had time to talk to Quinn, which she needed to do. She'd seen Quinn several times thought-out the evening, coming in and out of the kitchen. Still she hadn't uttered a word about her encounter with the dancer and Santana didn't know how much longer she could keep her gap shut. She usually never shared emotions, but now she needed someone. She was so confused by everything. Usually she would just have flipped Q off if she even dared to ask, but now when she couldn't even keep her emotions in check, she needed help.

Just on cue, Quinn walked in to the deserted kitchen, Santana being the only one left. The blonde looked tired, her ponytail had stray hair sticking out there and there, and a thin layer of sweat covered her forehead. Santana basically looked the same; the only difference was the dirty apron she was wearing around her body

"Iaskedher" Santana said quickly.

"What?" Quinn looked at her confused, her eyebrow arching up.

"I. Asked. Her" Santana said slower, taking deep breaths as she felt the excitement rushing to her body again.

"Ah, her! Of course I know who you are talking about" Quinn said with an eye roll.

"I asked her. I asked Brittany out on a date" Santana finally said. When those words where said, it didn't feel like a dream anymore: it was reality and made her feel at ease. Quinn's face went from bitchy to shock to curious within seconds, which made the Latina smile wider.

"Seriously? Wait, what happened? Tell me everything!" Quinn said as she pulled a chair from the corner of the kitchen and sat herself next to the Latina, waiting anxiously for her to continue.

After Santana had told the story, earning a couple of naaw's here and there from Quinn, not leaving out one single part, she was out of breath. Quinn just looked at her with an adoring smile.

"You are so whipped" She finally said as she chucked and swayed her head from side to side. Santana frowned.

"Not the answer I was expecting and I am in nowhere near "whipped", she said while finger-quoting. Quinn smiled again, stood up and took both Santana's hands in hers.

"I'm truly happy for you" She said with a genuine smile as she let go of Santana's hand and started to clean up the rest of the kitchen. Santana stood still for a couple of seconds before turning around and starting to clean the kitchen. The rest of the evening continued with small talk of ideas where she could possibly go on the date while cleaning until it was time to head home.

Brittany was sleeping in her bed. Her blond hair was covering the entire pillow while she slept on her stomach. She suddenly felt something wet stroking against her cheek. She stirred in her sleep and buried her head deeper into her pillows ignoring the weird feeling on her cheek. Then she felt something push against her neck and she looked up. Her eyes were gazing lazily into the familiar brown orbs that she loved. She smiled while she stroked her cheek, loving the warm feeling.

"Well hello Whiskers, you hungry?" Brittany asked her cat, Whiskers, while the dark cat cuddled closer to her.

"What time is it?" Brittany said more to herself then to anyone else as she untangled herself from her blankets and sat up, stretching her long arms way above her head, and looked over at her alarm clock.

"8.24…" She mumbled as she turned around arching her eyebrows as she looked questionably at Whiskers.

"Really? It's Sunday. Can't you even let me sleep in on a Sunday?" Brittany huffed, petting her cat over the head while he purred.

"Well, I'm up so I'll better go get us some breakfast and then go for a jog" She thought for herself as she got up and started heading towards the kitchen while Whiskers followed her, making Brittany nearly step on him several times.

She entered the kitchen and looked over at Rachel sitting by the table, sipping her coffee while reading the news paper. Whiskers jumped up on the table and sat down right in front of Rachel, meowing from time to time, making it impossible for her to read. Rachel arched an eyebrow at the cat, understanding that Britt just entered the kitchen.

"Hi Britt" She greeted without turning around.

"Hi Rachel" She smiled while she poured up Whiskers food and then proceeded to make her own coffee.

"You're cat is disturbing me again" Rachel said as the cat didn't move, even though the food was severed. Brittany giggled when she saw the interaction in front of her.

"He likes you" She said simply as she took out her favorite cup.

"I assure you, your cat does not like me. He looks at me weirdly…" Rachel said eyeing the cat suspiciously as she pushed him down from the table and started to read again.

Before Brittany could answer the brunette had turned around and looked at her. "Where were you yesterday? You were 13 minutes late for rehearsals and then you just disappeared." Rachel asked.

"Oh, I went out for a walk and then I ran into Santana" Before she could continue Rachel cut her off.

"Santana? That was a while ago you met her right? "

"Yeah, we'll she was sitting in the coffee shop and I just randomly ran into her and asked if I could sit. Then I left and she ran after me and asked me out." Brittany said with a big smile on her face, while she pulled her hand through her hair.

"Wait, you are going on a date with Santana?" Rachel asked, clearly curious. "When?"

"Eum, we haven't talked about it. I gave her my card and now I'm just waiting for her to call me I guess." She said as she started petting her cat while he ate.

"Oh my god! Don't you understand how fun this could be? We can go on so many doubles dates, you, me, Quinny and Santana!" Rachel said clearly super excited.

"I don't know Rache…I think we will first see what happens between me and Santana, if like you know…I like her and so on. I don't want to have any expectations…every time I put myself out there I always get hurt…" She said quietly as she chewed on her bottom lip nervously.

Rachel smiled knowingly at her. It was true, Brittany had had her heart broken on several occasions, always thinking too highly of them, and then always being left heartbroken. It hurt Rachel to see how Brittany had started hiding after her ex cheated on her, and seeing her dating again made her so proud.

"I understand" She said calmly. "But Britt, just do what feels right. I don't know Santana so well, she kind of freaks me out…But if you like her focus on that instead of being scared of what may or may not happen. Go with the flow and I'm sure you will figure things out" Rachel finished as she smiled at the blond, who smiled weakly back.

"Thanks Rache…you always know what to say" Brittany said with a weak smile as she shifted her weight from side to side. "Well, I got to go. I'm going for a run, so watch Whiskers for me while I'm gone." Brittany said as she headed out from the kitchen. Before she left the room she turned towards Rachel again.

"And Rache, I want to thank you…you know…for being so patient and nice with me." Brittany said with a weak smile on her lips while Rachel only smiled at her.

Santana was laying on her bed while looking at the card in her hands, letting her fingers stoke over the name. _Brittany S. Pierce. _She had tried to call her at least ten times. She would dial the number and then suddenly hang up before it reached the other phone. Santana was pretty sure she knew the number by heart now as she once again dialed it on her phone. "_This time I'm not hanging up_" She though for herself as she pressed the green button on her phone, making it call.

She heard a _beep._ She froze, what was she going to say? She knew where she wanted to go. _Beep_. What if Brittany just had been nice when she offered her card, thinking that Santana was so pathetic that she just felt pity for her? _Beep._ No she wouldn't. Or would she? She had kissed her though.

Before Santana could think any further she heard Brittany pick up.

"Hi, it's Britt" Brittany said, clearly out of breath.

"H-hi it's Santana" She answered, mentally hitting herself for always stammering around the blond.

"Oh, hi!" Brittany said while trying to catch her breath.

"Is this a bad time?" Santana asked unsurely as she nervously played with Brittany's card.

"No, not at all. I was just out running, I had actually just stopped outside my apartment when you called" Santana could hear Brittany smile into the phone and she smiled too.

"Ah, cool." She said as she started thinking about the other day when she had to run after Britt and the thought about starting training again entered her mind. "Well I was thinking, what days are you free?"

"Eum" The blond started, clearly thinking out a day she could meet Santana. "I actually got a new shift the other day, so I'm free everyday except Saturday, Thursday and Wednesday."

"Oh, awesome! Well what about Tuesday? I though we could have dinner together. I'll pick you up around 6.30?"

"Sounds great! I'll see you then!"

Santana heard a _click_ signaling that the phone call was over. Why had she been so afraid? It had gone smooth, or smoother then she had expected. Sure, she still had stammered from time to time, but there had clearly been some improvement. Santana smiled proudly of herself, she had done it. She had finally called her after lying in bed for hours just thinking about her.

Now she could focus on other things, until the actual date. At the moment, all Santana could think about was food and she got up and walked towards the kitchen.

Santana sat in the cab. It was Tuesday and she was checking herself in her mirror one final time. She smacked her lips together as she put on final layer of red lipstick. Her hair was put up in a loose bum, the same hairstyle that she had first seen Britt in. She had a sparkly top on and over that she wore a blazer. She had chosen a pair of dark tight jeans and high heels, knowing that Brittany was at least a few inches taller then her.

The cab stopped in front of the apartment building where the blond lived and Santana told the driver to wait as she got out. She felt the chilly air bite down on her skin as she wrapped her arms around herself trying to stay warm. She walked up to the door and just when she was going to buzz, the black door opened revealing the beautiful dancer.

Santana felt her breath hitch in her throat as she looked up at the blond. She wore a pair of high heels, making her even taller than before, and a white shirt that showed a fair amount of cleavage with a pair of thigh jeans.

Santana realized she hadn't even greeted Brittany and that the last 10 seconds had been used to check each other out, which made both of them blush slightly.

Santana's mouth went dry and finally she let out a raspy "Hi"

"Hi San" Britt said with a sweet smile.

"You look beautiful…" Santana said, happy that she hadn't stammered yet.

"Well, you don't look so bad yourself" Brittany flirted back as Santana just laughed.

"I have a cab waiting for us, it's kind of far to walk, so I thought you know…" Santana said letting her voice fade out as she looked at the girl in front of her, she was so beautiful she made Santana's brain go mush.

"Sounds great" Brittany said as they headed towards the cab. Santana opened the door for Britt who just smiled at her.

"A real gentleman I see, or gentlewoman." She said as she snickered, making Santana chuckle at how silly the blond was acting before jumping in the cab and giving the driver the address. They both started to small talk about their weekend though Britt mostly talked about the changes in her job, which made Santana smile. She was clearly talking about something that she was passionate about.

"San, you actually never told me where we are going" Britt said as her beautiful lips formed a slight pout, which made Santana giggle because she looked so cute.

"We are going to a restaurant I've been wanting to try out for quite a while. People say the food there is just _the best_" Santana said as she emphasized on the last words.

"We'll I bet that the food is just wonderful. If a talented chef as yourself chose it, it can only be good" Brittany said as she smiled at Santana and took her hand in hers squeezing it slightly. Santana looked up at her, eyes wide, before they soften up and she smiled at her and squeezed back.

Seconds later they arrived at the restaurant. Santana pulled her out of the cab still holding her hand. They arrived inside just to be met up by the waiters who brought them over to their table and they made themselves comfortable.

"I hope you like Italian" Santana said as she looked up from her menu to look back at Brittany who smiled back.

"It's my favorite, I love it. They actually eat Italian in my favorite movie" Brittany explained as she looked over at the menu, trying to decide what to order.

"Really? What movie would that be?" Santana asked while she glanced at her menu, not looking up at Britt who bit her lips nervously. Since Brittany didn't answer Santana looked up at her questionably.

"It's kind of embarrassing…" Brittany finally said as she hid her blush behind the menu. Santana felt her heart beat faster at how cute Brittany was acting. She took away Britt's menu from her grip and placed it down besides her while she took her hand in hers and looked deeply into her blue eyes.

"Hey, it's ok you can tell me. I mean I wouldn't judge you over a movie" Santana said smiling genuinely while she let her thumb slightly stroke Brittany's knuckles.

"People usually laugh at me when I tell them… "Brittany said as her cheeks grew redder.

"Well, you shouldn't care and if people laugh at you because of a movie, they are just stupid" Santana said as it was the most obvious thing in the world. Brittany sighed.

"It's…it is lady and the tramp…" She said avoiding Santana's eyes.

Santana felt herself grow warmer. Sure, she was kind of shocked, she didn't except Brittany to tell her that her favorite movie was a kids movie. But in the end of the day it was still Brittany and anything she did was just so adorable. Santana smiled at her as she leaned forward and put her finger under Brittany's chin lifting her head up so their locked eyes. Brown versus blue.

"Hey…" She said quietly, her cheeks going red as she realized how close they actually were. They were basically breathing the same air.  
>Brittany looked at her in awe. She knew Santana was beautiful, but seeing her so close gave her a big lump in her throat and she felt herself go light headed from the smell of the Latina.<p>

"It's not stupid, it's a really good movie. It's actually adorable" Santana said as she winked at the dancer, making her blush again. She placed an intimate kiss right next to Brittany's mouth letting her lips linger a couple of seconds before pulling back, letting go of her face, but her hand never leaving hers.

Right after that waiter came back and took their order. During the rest of the dinner they were either talking or enjoying the comfortable silence.

When the check came they both reached for it, making their hands touch. Which made both of them giggle.

"Please San, this is the least I can do. This date has been nothing but awesome with awesomesauce." Britt said, not letting go of the check.

"Ok, let's make a deal. I pay this time, because I asked you out on this date…and then on the next date, you can choose and pay for everything ok?" Santana said with a smirk on her lips.

"Next date huh?" Brittany said as she smiled at her and let go of the check. "Okay, sure, you win Lopez."

"I always do Pierce" Santana said with a confident smirk.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Lopez" Brittany said as Santana gave the waiter her credit card.

Santana and Brittany walked, hand in hand in the chilly autumn evening. The moon was shining behind them as they walked aimlessly through the New York streets. It was a beautiful night, the leaves were dancing around their feet and the naked trees made a soothing sound as the autumn wind blew through them. Suddenly Brittany stopped walking. Santana turned towards her and looked quizzically up at her.

Brittany smiled and looked down on her. She loved that Santana was shorter than her, and for some reason Santana just became much cuter because of it.

"I just…wanted to thank you" Brittany said timidly while she blushed lightly. " Like, I haven't gone on such good date in over…I actually can't remember the last time I had such a good time" Brittany said honestly as she smiled at Santana, who smiled back at her, squeezing both her hands.

"Yeah… I know what you mean…" Santana said softly as she looked into Brittany's ocean deep eyes.

Before she knew it. Brittany's hands were on her hips pulling their bodies closer, while Santana wrapped her hands around Brittany's neck. They had both by that time closed their eyes, only focusing on the intimate touch. It felt right, the moment was perfect. It felt like slow-motion, Brittany leaning in gingerly while Santana stood on her tip toes, waiting for the blond to reach her. Just as Brittany was going to catch Santana's lips by her own she felt something vibrate in her pocket before the sound of her phone ringing, breaking the comfortable silence of the starry night. Santana let out a slightly irritated sight and Brittany giggled while she rested her forehead against Santana's looking at her apologetically.

"You should get that…" Santana finally said after holding a starring battle with the blond, her smile never leaving her red lips.

"I know…" Brittany answers while she sighed. She quickly kissed Santana on the nose making both of them giggle before she grabbed her phone and answered.

"Hi this is Brittany" She said in to the phone while she still held one hand around the Latinas hip. Santana lazily drew circled patters on the dancers neck enjoying the slight shiver that Brittany would get from time to time.

"What? Mhm…No I mean…Yeah…well if it's the only option I guess. I'll be there in 20." Brittany said before hanging up while she pouted towards the shorter girl.

"Do you really need to go?" Santana said as she continued lazily drawing circles on the dancers neck.

"Yeah, apparently one of the backup dancers' sprained her ankle and her backup is in Chicago for some apparent reason… So they called me" Brittany said, still pouting.

Santana pouted too, she really didn't want Brittany to leave. Not like this anyway.

"It's ok" Santana finally says. " I mean if I remember correctly, someone owes me a date" She said as she let go of her grip around Brittany's neck letting her hands fall down towards the blonds' arms while she started to draw out patters there instead.

Brittany smiled at Santana "Yeah and Thursday after the show Rachel invited everyone out for a drink. Quinn told her your restaurant wasn't open that day, so I'll see you then" Brittany said as she smiled back at the beautiful Latina. She pulled her in into an intimate hug; while Santana rested her head on the blonds shoulder and the blond kept her arms around the shorter girl. Neither of them wanted to let go, both of them enjoying the warmth of the cold evening. Brittany sniffed Santana's hair, loving how sweet the Latina smelled. Finally Santana pulled away from the embrace, forcing herself away from Brittany's warm body.

"I'll call you" Brittany said before she fully let go of the Latina and hailed a cab. She quickly kissed Santana on the cheek and then she was off.

"So, you guys didn't kiss?" Quinn said in disbelief as she sat on Santana's bed with her pajamas on.

"No, I've told you this like a thousand times. We were going to!"

"But then someone called her" Quinn finished for her.

"Yeah" Santana said as she continued to brush her hair.

"What happened after?" Quinn asked as she continued painting her nails.

"Well, then she told me that everyone is apparently going out on Thursday after the show…" Santana continued as she turned around to face Quinn.

"And…?" Quinn said looking at her weirdly.

"Like, that's going to be super awkward" Santana said as she groined and put her face in her hands.

"Why? It seemed to me that everything went smoothly" Quinn said as she shrugged.

"Well yes, but no. You see I _did not_ kiss her" Santana said.

"So?" Quinn asked, her attention now complete on Santana.

"Like, now when should I kiss her? It was like the perfect moment. Now everything is so confusing. Usually you kiss the person you like on the end of the first date to get it over with. Now when that opportunity is lost, I don't know when I am "allowed" to kiss her" Santana said finally finishing her little rant.

"…What do you mean "allowed"? Santana I think you are overreacting…I mean, I didn't kiss Rachel on the first date, we did it when the moment was right. I don't think a first kiss is something to "get over with" " Quinn said as she finger quoted, trying to convince Santana.

"Ok, I'll stop you right there. This is me we are talking about. You are dating a little gnome who lives in this perfect fairy world. I'm dating this super beautiful, cute, innocent yet sexy Broadway dancer. That my friend is the difference" Santana said as she breathed in through her nose, trying to calm herself down. "Did you know that her favorite movie is Lady and the tramp" Santana said adoringly.

"No…eum I did not know that. But I mean, you are totally overreacting just because-" Suddenly Santana felt her phone vibrate and took it out of her pocket.

_**Hi San, had a great time tonight can't wait to see you Thursday xoxo Britt**_

Santana smiled as she re-read the text. Quinn looked at her and smiled knowingly.

"I'm gonna go to sleep now S, but I think you are overreacting, judging by that smile on your face I can see everything is going to be alright. And please don't smile like that…it kinda freaks me out" Quinn said as she smirked at her, only to have Santana stick her tongue out at her.

Rachel and Brittany entered the bar while looking for their friends. They told them they would be a little late so they told them to go out without them. Rachel dragged Brittany across the bar and towards Quinn and Sam who were standing there discussing about everything and nothing. Rachel kissed her girlfriend and gave Sam a hug while Brittany hugged both of them. She started talking to Sam, her oldest friend except Rachel. But while they were talking, she kept looking for the beautiful chef, wondering if she was even here.

"I mean Batman is like so hardcore! But then we have wolverine and-"

"Hey Sam, just wondering" Brittany cut him off, after listening to him discuss the difference between Marvel and Dc comics over the last 30 minutes.  
>"You haven't happened to have seen Santana around?" Brittany asked as she looks around the bar. It wasn't a lot of people out, maybe 20-30 of them. But after looking through all of them she still couldn't seem to find Santana.<p>

"Yeah, last time I saw her she was outside" Sam said. Brittany thanked him and walked towards the door.

"So you guys didn't kiss?" Puck asked as he took one more puff from his cigarette.

The Latina sighed. How many times did she have to repeat herself? She already felt like a broken record.

"No we did not kiss, we almost kissed." Santana said, sighting one more time.

"That's kind of unlike you, you know" Puck said as he took out a new cigarette from his pack.

"Well, I know. But I'm kind of nervous about tonight you know…what if things get awkward…" Santana said, shaking her head.

"I'm totally the wrong person to talk about these kind of things with man. I don't do relationships, or dates. I have sex then I leave. Easy and satisfying. But you'll figure it out. My Tana always does." Puck said as he smirked. Suddenly he looked down on his phone and saw a text message pop up. After reading the text message he suddenly stood up while Santana while she looks at him weirdly.

"Jessica's apartment is around the corner and she wants a quickie before she leaves to Arizona in 30" Puck explained.

"Oh, eum…have fun?" Santana said as she frowned.

"Could you hold my cigarette?" Puck asked while handing her the newly lit cigarette.

"Do you seriously believe you will be back before it's dead?" Santana asked, frowning at him.

"Is that a challenge Lopez?" Puck smirked at her, he loved challenging his friend.

"10 bucks you won't be able to make it" She smirked back at him, taking the cigarette between her fingers.

"10 bucks says I will" He smirked before rushing away around the corner.

Santana stood there alone laughing her throaty laugh. This was just unbelievable.

Suddenly she heard a voice belonging to a special someone.

"I really didn't see you as a smoker San" Britt said disappointedly as she leaned next to Santana against the wall. Santana suddenly realized Brittany's finally arrived. She smiled brightly before looking at her cigarette then looking at Brittany, who is eying the cigarette.

"Wait, no I don't smoke!" Santana said, trying to clear things up.

"Santana…I know it's your choice, but it's really not good. My last cat died because of smoking…" Brittany said as she looked down on the street, her head clearly hanging in disappointment.

"Your cat?..." Santana tried to ignore that part before continuing.

"I wasn't smoking, Puck was smoking. Then he had to leave so he asked me to hold it for him." Santana said desperately as she threw the cigarette away, forgetting the stupid bet. She stepped in front of Brittany doing the same thing she did a couple of night ago and took her finger under Brittany's chin and lifted it up, locking eyes with her.

"I promise from the bottom of my heart Britt, that I did not smoke that cigarette" Santana said honestly. She didn't know why she cared so much that Brittany believed her or not. The thought of Brittany being disappointed with her made her heart ache.

"Really?" Britt said looking up at her hopefully.

"Really." Santana assured her nodding her head.

"Well…" Brittany's lips suddenly wore a smirk. " There is only one way to _really_ find out." She said as she leaned closer, licking her lips before bringing them towards the Latina. The chef stood still a couple of seconds, enjoying the feeling of Brittany's soft lips on hers, before responding. She pulled Brittany closer by her hips as Brittany put her arms around her neck, slightly rubbing her fingers against the delicate skin. Brittany finally ended the kiss by pulling Santana's lower lips between her teeth, earning a slight moan from the Latina. They both stood there complete out of breath as their forehead touched.

"You have no clue how long I've wanted to do that…" Brittany finally said, smiling at the shorter girl.

"Oh, I think I do" Santana said as she smirked, pulling her into a mind blowing kiss once again.

Just when things started to heat up, a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Wow S, I leave you for 10 minutes and you're already hooking up with someone" Puck grinned when he saw the annoyed look on Santana's face as she pulled away from Brittany.

"I'll let you two finish" He said with a wink before leaving Santana and Brittany alone again.

Both of them stood there, Brittany's hands still around Santana's neck and Santana's hands are on the dancers' delicate hips, their foreheads touching and both of them wore a lazy smile on their face.

"Maybe we should… you know. Go inside and actually talk to people" Brittany finally said, earning a small giggle from the Latina.

"Yeah I guess you're right…" Santana said as she gave the blond girl one last peck on the lips. They returned to the bar, this time hand in hand.

_**Hello, hope you liked it! Suggestions?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

It had been nearly over a week since Santana and Brittany had seen each other since their first date. They had frequently talked over the phone, but neither of them had ever mentioned a second date. Not that they didn't want to go on another date, but it was Brittany's "turn" to ask, and she hadn't yet. Which made the Latina a little shifty.

"Why did you bring the flowers again?" Rachel asked Brittany curiously as they walked briskly towards the restaurant, trying to get there as soon as possible. It had already been dark outside for hours and their shift had just ended, leaving the girls to make a quick decision to drop by and meet their friends.

"Well, I owe San a date and asking her over the phone is so…so…" Brittany said as she frowned while she snapped her fingers together trying to find the right word.

"Impersonal? Boring?" Rachel said, trying to fill her in.

"Yeah, boring! I mean I love talking on the phone with her, I mean we both are super busy with our jobs, but like… I just want to ask her face to face you know." Brittany said shyly.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. I remember Quinn actually called me to meet up for coffee to plan a date. Which ended up being a date." Rachel smiled at the memory.

"Who calls someone to plan a date…?" Brittany asked confused.

"Clearly real gentlemen, or gentlewoman…you know…" Rachel said awkwardly trying to explain herself. Brittany just nodded and let the subject drift away as she usually did when Rachel tried to explain something to the dancer.

There was a comfortable silence between the two friends as they walked, until Rachel decided to break it, which didn't really surprise Britt.

"I can't believe we've been dating for a bit over one and a half month and I have never actually been at their restaurant." Rachel said as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Yeah" Brittany agreed. "I've only been there once, but it's clearly one of my favorite restaurants in New York. Their food is just wonderful."

"We're here!" Brittany squealed as she took hold of Rachel's sleeve and dragged her towards the entrance.

They entered the warm restaurant and suddenly a familiar blond appeared from around the corner.

"Hi, my name is Quinn and I will-" her voice fading out as she realized who was standing there. Her polite smile suddenly changed into a big grin reaching her eyes as she pulled in her girlfriend for a hug and kissed her sweetly. Then she turned towards Brittany her grin not leaving her face as she pulled her into a big crushing hug, which Brittany happily returned.

"You guys!" Quinn started, looking beyond happy and surprised. "What are you doing here?" Clearly over excited.

"Well, Britt here wanted to ask Santana out for a date personally, hence the flowers." Rachel said as she pointed at the little bouquet in Brittany's hand, receiving a sweet smile from Quinn before she continued. "And I realized that I have never been at your work and because it's a restaurant I find that it's an appropriate work place to visit." She finally finished a big smile on her face and Brittany just nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, I'll tell San you've arrived." Quinn said and just as she was about to turn around a strong but delicate hand gripped her arm, turning her around.

"Don't tell her I'm here, I want it to you know… be a surprise" Brittany smiled sheepishly at her. Quinn smiled at her and nodded her head in agreement.

"Sure no problem, I'll take you guys to our best table!" Quinn grinned as she took Rachel's arm in hers and leaded her towards the table, both giggling while Brittany walked behind them, smiling at her friends.

Santana was pleased. Sure, she was a bit worried that the blond that hadn't asked her out on a second date, but she was defiantly happy that tonight had been so calm with all the customers. The nigh was so calm that herself and Sam could actually have a real discussion while they cooked. They talked about the newest games that had just been released and they discussed what might have changed in this new upgrade and so on. She usually never admitted it, but she loved video games and she claimed that everyone had a little gamer inside of them, even though she might have a bigger one then the rest.

Quinn had walked in and out of the kitchen as any other evening. But this evening she seemed different. First of all, she was smiling like a dork all the time and every time Santana would look at her, her grin would turn into a smirk clearly saying, "I know something you don't know". Every time the Latina would try to ask, the waitress would just dismiss the subject and tell her she had customers to attend to, which the chef thought was weird, because they were clearly far from a full house today. But she decided she had better things to do and focused on her food instead.

Quinn finally walked over to the Latina with her smirk still plastered on her face and Santana just raised her perfect eyebrow at her, looking at her suspiciously.

"What do you want Barbie?" Santana said as she returned to her chicken.

"There are some costumers who loves your food so much that they wanted to thank you in person." Quinn said, her smirk never leaving her lips.

"Well that's a first… well the head chef has to do what the head chef got to do." She said as she told Sam to watch her food and that she would be right back. She took of her apron and followed the blond shorthaired girl.

After walking through the main restaurant they finally walked over to the table with a window view, Santana didn't recognize the two girls in front of her until the blond girl turned around, smiling brightly at her.

Santana smile grew as she hugged the blond girl in front of her, whispering, "I missed you" in her ear and gave her a kiss on the cheek, which made Brittany's cheeks grow a light shade of pink. Santana hadn't even realized there was a second person at the table until Rachel finally spoke.

"Your food is delicious Santana." Rachel said as she took a bite of her salad.

"Thank you Hob- I mean _Rachel_" Santana corrected herself, making Rachel perfect smile fade slightly.

"And I have another reason why I'm here." Brittany began as she looked up at Santana with her beautiful blue eyes. Which made Santana take off her chef hat quickly, feeling slightly embarrassed by it.

Brittany took up the flowers from underneath the table and handed them over to Santana who looked at them with surprise.

"I thought…asking you over the phone was kind of boring. That's why I didn't ask you before. I prefer asking face to face, so what are you doing next Thursday around four o'clock?" Brittany asked shyly as Santana accepted the flowers blushing slightly from the kind gesture. She had never liked the romantic stuff, but that Brittany actually took her time of the day to buy her some flowers and ask her in person made her feel special.

"Hmm, let me check my calendar" Santana smiled at the blond, who just laughed and shook her head.

"Tease" She commented which made Santana roll her eyes playfully.

Brittany just chuckled "4 o'clock, at central park ok?" Brittany said as she took Santana's hand in her, stroking her hand with het thumb. Making the Latina blush slightly.

"Yeah, see you then." She smiled back at the blond who still held her hand.

"Euum, I should really get back to the kitchen" She said as she motioned towards the chef hat, which made all the friends chuckle. Santana turned around and walked towards the kitchen, her grin never leaving her face.

Santana approached the park, it was cold that day, colder then it had been during the entire year since the winter season and she was glad that she had brought her scarf and her leather gloves. Suddenly she spotted a bright blond, jumping slightly up and down trying to warm herself, her hands in her pockets. Santana smiled and shook her head; the blond had never looked cuter.

"Hi Britt" Santana greeted as she finally reached her. Brittany turned around as a blush creped up on her cheeks. Santana didn't know if the blush came from the cold, or from the embarrassment of being caught jumping up and down.

"Hi San" Brittany replied, her breath turned to steam as it left her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was going to be this cold today" She said apologetically as she fixed her hat on her head.

Santana smiled at her sweetly, until she realized that she hadn't _really officially_ greeted the blond beauty before her yet. She actually didn't know how too. Was she going to hug her? Kiss her?

Brittany seemed to have the same inner conflict, so before anything got too awkward she bended down, her hands still in her coat pockets and she gingerly kissed Santana on the cheek, not really knowing if kissing her full on the lips would be too soon. She the looked into the Latina's brown orbs and smiled shyly at her, only to have Santana smile back at her and just within second she poked Brittany's hat playfully.

"I haven't seen anyone wear a hat with a fluff ball on the top for ages!" Santana said as she chuckled as Brittany blushed slightly.

"Hey, don't mess with the hat. At least I wont get red ear" She teased back and pointed at the Latinas ears, which were in fact incredibly red.

Brittany took out her hand, signaling the Latina to hold hers as the started walking through the park.

They walked aimlessly through the park, the wind blowing in their hair and the leafs blowing around them. There was a comfortable silence, and here and there they would comment on things, otherwise they just enjoyed each other presence.

"So, Miss Pierce" Santana began as she smirked towards the blond.

"What did you have in mind for this date?" Santana said as she squeezed Britt's hand lightly.

"Weeeelll… I thought we could go for a treat; maybe eat some hotdog or something? Nothing really fancy and then we could go feed the ducks!" Brittany said, clearly excited by the last idea.

Santana smiled at her, remembering the night when she had told her that duck was her favorite animal.

"Sounds great Britt, but can we go eat now? I didn't eat lunch." Santana asked as Brittany took her hand and dragged her towards the nearest hotdog stand, they both ordered and Brittany insisted on paying.

Brittany started eating as she turned towards Santana and suddenly she had grin plastered on her face.

Santana eyed her suspiciously before asking her what was wrong. Brittany kept her gaze on her, her grin changing into a smirk.

"Oh, nooothiiing" She teased as she continued eating her hotdog. Santana arched an eyebrow at her.

"No seriously, what? Do I have something on my face?" Santana panicked as she brought her napkin to her face. Brittany just giggled at the brunette who tried to get rid of whatever the blond was laughing at.

"No, you have something" Brittany said as she leaned in awfully close to the Latina, who stopped her movement to look at the dancer, her eyes widening. "Right there" she barely whispered the last part out. Her lips slowly brushing against Santana's. It wasn't a heated kiss; it was an innocent one, just a peck. But even though it was just a peck the chef felt her head spinning. Brittany pulled away with a smirk on her face as Santana smiled back lazily at her.

"Actually you had nothing on your lips, I just like…_really_ wanted to kiss you." Brittany emphasized as she smiled at the Latina who rolled her eyes at her.

"My god, you're so corny!" Santana laughed.

"You love it." Brittany said as she wriggled her eyebrows at her.

"Do not." Santana said as she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yea, you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you d-" Before Brittany could continue the Latina was kissing her forcefully on the lips, pulling her close by the collar of her coat. Just as the sensation started to get to her, it stopped, and the Latina pulled away playfully walking away from Brittany while she turned her head around, her dark orbs locked with the blue ocean ones and she winked at her. Brittany's heart swelled and before she knew it her feet were half jogging after the Latina, locking hands and continued to walk down the path together.

"So, you want to go meet the duck family?" Brittany asked.

"Why do I get the feeling you go here a lot?" Santana said with a smile. Brittany just giggled at her before she started running.

"Race ya!" Brittany yelled, leaving a confused Latina behind.

"Are you fucking kidding me?...ergh Britt wait!" Santana yelled after her as she started running. She really tried to catch up with the blond, but she had so many advantages over the Latina. Her long dancer legs made it easy for her to move quickly and with her being a dancer and all her stamina was pretty great, not that Santana was complaining.  
>And most importantly, Santana never went out running. Last time she went training was in high school as a cheerleader. She was lucky. Her body stayed slim, though her running ability did not.<p>

"San, come on!" The dancer yelled at her as she giggled at the girl behind her. Santana puffed, if the blond wanted a race that was exactly what she was going to get. Before she knew it, she had started to sprint faster as she speeding up behind the dancer. Brittany had obviously not paid attention to that the chef was slowly approaching her as she took things at ease. She turned around and squealed in shock to have the Latina right behind her. Before both of them knew what was happening, Santana had pulled both her arms around Brittany, which made her fall on the grass. Both of them rolled down the steep hill as they giggled.

Their rolling stopped and Brittany was lying on her back as she giggled while she tried to calm down her breathing. She turned to her side to be met by Santana lying on her side facing her. But on the contrary from Brittany she wasn't giggling but she was frowning, which made Brittany stop laughing immediately, and looked at her worriedly.

"Hey, you ok?" Brittany asked as she started to stroke Santana's cheek.

"Yea…I'm…I'm fine…" Santana huffed out, not convincing either of them.

"San, please tell me what's wrong?" Brittany asked her gently.

"First of all I have cramps…" Brittany couldn't help but giggled which made Santana joined in.

"Don't laugh! Laughing hurts!" Santana whined. Brittany leaned forward and kissed her quickly.

"Kiss to make it better" Brittany said as she continued to stroke the Latinas cheek while Santana laughed lightly, obviously holding back tears.

"Sanny, tell me where it hurts."

"My foot, I kind of tripped and…"Brittany couldn't help but smile adoringly at her. Something about vulnerable Santana was incredibly cute.

"Let me see." Brittany said as she sat up and took the Latinas foot in her hand.

"Ok, I'm going to bend it and you'll have to tell me when it hurts ok?" Brittany asked as Santana nodded her head and looked up at her.

She bended it slightly to the left and in response Santana whimpered in pain. She tried the other side only to have the same effect. She bended it forward.

"Ow, Britt stop." Santana chocked out, clearly holding back tears.

"Looks like you have a sprained ankle." Brittany said as she jumped back to sit next to the Latina.

Santana laughed a throaty laugh while she let a single tear run down her cheek.

"You see, I'm not made for running…" Brittany just giggled at Santana as she got up and helped Santana to stand up.

"I'm sorry I screwed up our date" Santana said as she scratched her neck. Brittany took both of her hands and cupped Santana's face.

"Hey, you ruined nothing. You're just extremely clumsy." Brittany said and earned a chuckle from Santana. Brittany kissed Santana gingerly, which made Latina sigh in delight when it was over.

Santana seemed to be feeling a lot better and she balanced herself on one foot as she started to jump up the hill.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked, clearly amused by the brunette.

"What does it look like?" Santana replied while she tried to concentrate on her skipping.

"You seriously think you can jump back the whole way on one leg?" Brittany asked as she just smiled at her.

"Do you have a better idea?" Santana asked, clearly confused.

Brittany chuckled and went up to Santana and stood in front of her. Santana looked confused at her and she tilted her head as she stared at the blonds back.

"Jump." Brittany said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Santana asked, clearly bewildered by what the girl in front of her had just said.

"I said Jump. I'm going to piggyback ride you home to my apartment, it's not that far from here." Brittany said as she turned her head and looking at the Latina who looked at her with a shocked expression written on her face.

"What?" Brittany asked, as she looked equally confused at Santana.

"I'm not going to piggyback ride on you, that's just embarrassing!" Santana said in disbelief as she jumped on one foot past Brittany who just stood there confused before she walked after the brunette.

"Santana, don't be silly. You can't _jump_ all the way back!" Brittany said as she walked next to the struggling girl who was trying to keep her balance and jump up the hill.

"I don't care if it's to the moon and back. I'm not letting you carry me!" Santana said as she continued jumping but she lost her balance and fell backwards only having Brittany catch her by her strong arms. Santana blushed as she looked up at Brittany who arched her eyebrow at the girl in her arms.

"Now will you let me carry you?"

Five minutes later Santana had given in and was now sitting on Brittany's back with a strong blush on her cheeks while Brittany hummed a random tune.

"How did you know that I sprained my ankle?" Santana finally asked curiously.

"I'm a dancer, I sprain my ankle every other week" Brittany said as she shrugged.

"Ouch." Was the only answer Santana could think of. Even though Santana would never admit it but getting a piggyback ride from Brittany wasn't half that bad. Santana buried her face in Brittany's blond locks and smelled the familiar scent of vanilla, loving how soft the dancers hair was.

"This is embarrassing." Santana said as she voice got muffled by Brittany's hair, which made Brittany giggle.

"Hey, it's ok. In two days you'll be as good as new. Besides It's cold outside anyway, it's much nice to be inside." Brittany said as she shrugged again and made a turn towards her apartment.

Santana smiled at Brittany even though Brittany couldn't see her and she bended down and kissed her on the cheek.

"You are extremely smart you know." Santana said as she snuggled closer into the blond locks.

Brittany couldn't help but blush as she felt her heartbeat beat faster. No one she had dated had ever told her she was smart before, not even in long time relationships. They would comment on how stupid she was at times or how un-logical she was but never ever had anyone commented that she was smart.

"Eum…really? Tha…thanks Santana." Brittany mumbled embarrassingly.

They walked like that for another 30 minutes, though Santana pleaded Brittany to stop and rest but Brittany ensured her she didn't have any problem carrying her, which was true, the Latina weighed practically nothing.

They finally reached the apartment building and they entered Brittany and Rachel's apartment.

She put Santana down on her couch carefully; she smiled at her and told her that she was going to go fetch her first aid kit. Santana nodded her head and she started to look around the apartment. It clearly had a Rachel berry touch. Everything was ridiculously prefect, it reminded her a bit of a Sims house. Brittany suddenly reappeared from the kitchen and sat herself down next to Santana.

"I'm going to bandage your foot, it's not going to hurt ok?" Brittany said as she started to remove Santana's sock. Suddenly she seemed to remember something.

"We need Whiskey." Brittany mumbled as she started to look around for what Santana believed was whiskey. Her mouth was hanging slightly open in shock, would it really hurt that much that she needed to get drunk?

Suddenly a black cat appeared in front of them.

"Whiskey!" Brittany squealed as she hugged the helpless cat in her strong arms. Before Santana had time to understand what was happening, Brittany was introducing her to her cat Whispers, also called Whiskey. Which made Santana relax when she realized she didn't need real whiskey for her treatment and she then let Brittany bandage her foot.

They decided to watch a movie while eating some snacks. Which ended up with both of them curled up together on the couch snuggling closely to one another. Santana's head rested on Brittany's chest as she dully watched the screen, trying to understand what was happening, though she had lost the meaning of this movie a long time ago. She was focusing on Brittany whom chest rose and fell from every breath she took. Santana was focusing on the random circles the blond would trace on her back. She was focusing on the sweet vanilla smell that was radiating from the blond. Basically all her attention was on the blond, she wanted to just grab her and kiss her senseless. But she didn't want to ruin the moment; Brittany actually seemed interested in the movie. So she let it be, she would decide later what to do.

Brittany was half awake, half asleep. Why did she chose this movie, it was so confusing. This guy just kept running around, taking a drug to make him perfect. It was…weird. She didn't understand it and she had no interest in watching it, but the Latina seemed to enjoy it. She had tried to get her attention by tracing circles on her back, reserving a sigh from Latina, motioning her to continue. But more then that nothing, she didn't look up, or move further up to face her. No sign at all. So she let it be, she would decide later what to do.

Half an hour had passed and neither of the girls seemed to move further and Santana was really itching to kiss the girl underneath her. She looked up shyly at the blond who seemed to be half sleeping. The light from the screen flickering in her eyes. Santana smiled at Brittany. She couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the feeling of being in her arms. This was their second date and already did she feel connected to her in a way she usually wouldn't. Brittany was just so beautiful, everything she did was perfect. How she frowned at the movie to even that little smirk forming by the corner of her thin lips.

"You're staring." Brittany said, her gaze didn't even leave the television. Santana suddenly blinked confusedly before she understood that the blond was talking to her.

"Eum…" Santana said shyly, she was clearly caught of guard. Brittany turned and looked down at her and she smiled kindly at her. She gripped Santana by her hips and pulled her up so that their faces were inches apart.

"Hey…" Brittany whispered against Santana's plum lips.

"Hi…" Santana answered and she licked her lips when she saw Brittany switching her gaze from her eyes to her lips to her brown eyes again. Santana slowly bend down and kissed Brittany gingerly, their lips barely touching. Brittany's breath hitched under her and she carefully kissed her back slowly. Brittany's left hand traveled up and down Santana's spine slowly while her right hand caressed her cheek. Santana was supporting herself by the elbow while her right hand traveled by Brittany's curves. Santana felt Brittany's tongue gaze her bottom lip before she took the entire lip in her mouth sucking on it lightly. Santana felt herself moaning to the feeling as she slipped her hand underneath Brittany's shirt and slowly massaging her hipbone. Santana started to kiss down Brittany's jaw line and down to her neck. Brittany's cares on her cheek moved up the Santana's brown mane and she gripped it slightly as Santana started to slightly suck on her neck. Brittany's breath hitched when she felt Santana suck on her pulse point, Santana's hand under her shirt started to travel further up past her bellybutton and nearing her chest. Santana was just about to slip her hand underneath Brittany's bra when suddenly someone opened the door.

"Brittany, Quinn and I are home!" Rachel called throughout the apartment, which made Santana literally fall off the couch in surprise, which made Brittany laugh. Quinn entered the TV-room and saw Santana on the floor with her hair completely tousled, swollen lips and Brittany lying on the couch in basically the same state as Santana, the only different was that her shirt was up over her bra. Quinn blushed slightly at the view in front of her and just when she was about to say something Rachel came up behind her.

"Have you seen Britt….oh…" Rachel said as she saw the scene in front of her.

Santana felt herself blushing while Brittany just smiled kindly at Quinn and Rachel while her shirt was still up.

"Hi you guys!" She said as she waved at them. Santana face-palmed and sat herself up on the couch as smoothly as she could with only using one leg while at the same time she tried to hide her blush. Quinn just smirked knowingly at Santana and Santana glared at her. If only looks could kill.

"This is slightly awkward." Rachel stated as her gaze shifted towards Quinn, Brittany and Santana.

"Britt…pull down your shirt…please…."Santana said as she shyly looked at Brittany.

"Oh… right!" Brittany said as she pulled down her shirt. Santana was quite amazed by how all this did not embarrass her and how she didn't even blush.

"I think I should go…" Santana said as she stood up and Brittany stood up with her helping her to the door.

"I'll come with you" Quinn said as she turned and kissed Rachel and turned to see Santana kiss Brittany quickly goodbye before she pulled her out of the apartment. Quinn glared at the bandaged foot and then at the Latina and by the looks of it something extremely embarrassing had happened her otherwise she wouldn't be blushing this much.

They both stepped in to the elevator as Quinn helped Santana in safely. Just when Quinn was about to ask Santana what happened Santana interrupted her thought.

"Don't ask."

"Wasn't going to." Quinn said as she smirked and pressed the button that closed the elevator door.

**AN:**

**I'm sorry it took such a long time but this chapter was a real cock-block. Seriously, I had such a problem with this chapter I had even given up on this story for a while because the chapter didn't go as I wanted it to. But finally I'm done ergh. See you soon!**


End file.
